The present invention relates generally to the field of timing devices and, more specifically to the field of timers which remind a user when a pre-determined time interval has transpired.
At present, parking meters can be found in almost every municipality in the nation. While the meter charges themselves are relatively nominal, the fines for parking adjacent to an expired meter are not. A number of inventions have been posited as solutions to this problem including a time indicating key holder by B. C. Crapster (U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,374) and a key case and watch combination by P. M. Wolski (U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,722). While these inventions are useful, they do not deal with perhaps the most important part of the time keeping process, i.e. remembering to set the timer.